Little Corner Coffee Shop
by heartachequisition
Summary: It had always been a city of strange occurrences and this little coffee shop and all those involved with it would be facing off with the city's demons soon enough. HaruTaka, ShinAya. Implied side pairings.


**A/N:** I'm sorry about not updating my other chapter fics! Since various spoilers came out since I posted the old ones, I'm going to try and rewrite them to be more accurate (and promise to update more frequently, I am so sorry). Reach for the Stars update will be tomorrow! Mekakucity Actors premiere last weekend was so exciting! I stayed up until 3am and was super tired, hahaha...

A little cautious about posting this but I decided why not? Coffee shop AU! Though it turns down a different path...

Just a side note: Ayano, Takane, Shintaro and Haruka are in uni and most of the dan are still in high school, with Hibiya and Hiyori in middle school. Ene is not Takane, but is Momo's friend and Konoha is Haruka's younger brother.

* * *

He came every Monday afternoon, every Wednesday evening and every couple of Fridays and Saturdays – not that she was keeping track – quite exhausted with ever messy hair but cheerful, having finished his classes for the day. He would then finish whatever else he was up to before he would grace her with his ever sunny presence, proceeding to the counter with the same order each time.

"Hi Takane!" He had come so often to the shop that he was on a first name basis with all the staff – including herself. Especially herself. Enough for them to have exchanged numbers and text on a weekly basis. Takane brushed a stray stand of hair over her ear and nodded, lips forming a dry smile.

"The usual, Haruka?"

She was answered with an eager nod, the prepared cash already spilling from his delicate hand onto the counter. His long fingers brushed hers as she made to pick it up. "Yes, thank you!"

"Haruka's usual!" She shouted back into the kitchen, only a little red in the face, to be met by a startled yelp and what sounded like her co-worker Ayano rolling onto the floor in a fit of nervous giggles. Sighing and straightening her navy apron, she trotted into the kitchen. "What's going on in here-"

Cutting herself off, she gazed over what could've potentially been a very awkward situation.

Ayano waved timidly at her from under a bench, her red scarf and dark hair combo coloured white from the flour that covered it. She kept her laughter in as best she could, but at Takane's deadpan expression, burst out laughing again. Her legs were pinned down by another staff member, Shintaro, who looked as if he had tried to catch the scarf-clad girl from falling as well as catch the flour and the stack of bowls at the same time. Ridiculous.

"Haruka's .. usual." She repeated hesitantly, shooting Ayano a playful glare. "Please keep your flirting to a minimum or I might have to take you both outside."

Shintaro sputtered, leaping off his companion almost instantly – the girl in question blushing bright pink – regaining composure with a loud cough. "I got it, I got it. And we were _not_ flirting."

"Whatever you say, nerd."

"Get lost! Go back to grouching at customers or whatever!" Though Shintaro yelled at her, Takane paid no heed as they were familiar enough to banter freely without offending each other.

"Make me."

Ayano's laughter died down though her smile remained amused, eyes twinkling with mirth. "You guys… you are actually 5 years old." Standing up, the brunette paused, running into another person who entered the kitchen. "Oh, hello Haruka!"

At the mention of the name, Takane swirled around, accidentally knocking Shintaro into the bench to which he hissed in pain. She struggled to form the words as the customer blinked at her innocently, Ayano trotting off to put a drink together and leaving her to fend for herself."A-ahm! Haruka. Th-this area is staff only!"

The male smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, sorry! I heard the commotion, and I wanted to see what was going on!" He glanced at Shintaro in concern, "You okay?"

Shintaro smirked at Takane before waving his injury off. "I'm fine. Say, since you're here and all, why don't you stay for a bit? I'm sure Takane won't mind the company."

Takane stiffened at her name, tugging her pigtails tighter and shooting Shintaro a subtle glare. "Kisaragi, we have work to do-"Haruka looked between them, smiling sweetly, "That's right, I don't want to bother anyone."

"Going on break. Rush hour starts at 2 so we're going to need it." Shintaro the wise ass was already hanging up his apron and tossing on a red jersey that was hanging by the door. The clock showed 1:25. "Oi Ayano. You're coming with me, aren't you?"

"I am?"The girl stopped patting the flour out of her scarf, suddenly tuning in to the conversation. When Shintaro shot her a stern look and outwardly gestured to Takane and Haruka, she quickly backtracked, "Um, yes…! Yes I am! We are... we will ... on break! Now! Like, right now? Haha, I mean, when are we..?"

Takane tried her best to not glare at her female friend, who was looking more and more awkward the more she rambled on.

"Bye Takane. Have fun, Haruka." The two watched as Shintaro practically dragged a flailing Ayano out of the kitchen and out the back door. They popped back for a second so that Ayano could rid of her apron but were gone before anyone could protest.

Takane sighed loudly; moving to finish making Haruka's half-done drink Ayano had left on the counter, taking care to not overflow the cup with whipped cream. "Sorry about that. They're idiots. I don't know why I even bother."

"No, no, I'm sorry…"Haruka laughed heartily, tugging on the long sleeves of his green sweater. "Are they together? I didn't mean to butt in here but I couldn't help myself."

She rolled her eyes, handing him the drink. He accepted it gratefully, eyeing the artfully decorated cream with delight. "It's cool. And nah, they're both head over heels but too chicken to make the first move."

The boy let go of his sketchbook and pencil case, letting them fall onto an empty bench which he then made to lean on. "I see. Hey, could I get a cheese scroll while I'm here?"

"Is food all you ever think about?"

"Yes, but no."

Rolling her eyes, Takane grabbed the scroll and tossed it at him. "It's on me. Don't expect this to happen often."

* * *

Ayano walked alongside Shintaro quietly, unsure what to say or do really, she had never been alone with him since high school when they walked home together and it kinda showed. He was ignoring her for the most part, gazing at electronics through store windows and would write lyrics on his arm every once in a while.

She admired his genius – both musical and intellectual – knowing she could never reach that level no matter how hard she tried. She was content watching him succeed from afar, and it made her happy. Just being his friend is more than enough. What a lie that was. If she said it aloud, she was sure Shuuya would be laughing at her.

'He's always been so far away.' Ayano sometimes wished she had even an ounce of that talent; so perhaps she could pose as a suitable match for him. 'Dream on,' she smiled sadly to herself, 'it's never going to happen.'

" … you okay there?" There was a voice cutting through her thoughts. She glanced up to find a gentle smile being directed at her, a hand on her shoulder to steady her. Though it was meant to look kind, she felt uncomfortable with the foreign contact.

"Um… yes?" Ayano moved to brush the hand off but the young man kept it firm on her shoulder. "Sorry, could you … let go of me?"

He leaned forward, closer to her and she backed away, "Why? I'm just making sure a pretty thing like you isn't hurt or anything."

'Who exactly was this guy? And where was Shintaro?' She smiled nervously, usually she would be friendly to strangers but today she was on edge, wishing he would just go away. "I'm alright. Please let go."

The pressure on her shoulder tightened and the brunette winced slightly, turning to push the man away from her. When he didn't budge, she pushed harder.

"Hey, she said let go." Not expecting the forceful push or the sudden interruption, the man stepped back, knocking into Shintaro who had come up behind him to see what was going on.

The smile dropped from the man's face, as he made some connection between the two – how or what, Ayano didn't know – but before she knew it, she was running fast and away from the man's gang of friends that started to close in on them.

As if it was instinct, she had practically lifted Shintaro bridal-style out of there and bee-lined back to the café, ignoring the curious stares aimed at them and her companions embarrassed protests. They had walked a fair distance and the wind had picked up now, adding to the rushed feeling she was emitting and Shintaro's screaming into her shoulder.

"Ayano, stop! Put me down!"

She burst into the coffee shop not long after, and dashed into the kitchen, meeting Haruka's wide eyes and Takane choking on her own saliva. "We're back." She breathed, panting but only barely. "Break's over."

Shintaro looked as if his soul had left him, lying still and hollow in Ayano's arms.

"What the hell?" Takane blurted, not even comprehending their spectacular entrance.

"What happened to you guys?" Haruka was grinning; acting like this was just another everyday occurrence, already reaching for his sketchbook to capture the scene.

"Not much." Ayano smiled back, setting Shintaro down on the table. "Not much at all."


End file.
